The invention relates to a reservoir of the type which includes a member that yields elastically against the force of a reservoir spring with a member arranged to lie in its rest position against an intermediate plate that divides the reservoir chamber, the intermediate plate being further arranged to include a throttle opening and a flow opening that can be closed by a valve.
Such a reservoir is already known for a fuel injection apparatus, in which the filling of the reservoir proceeds by means of a return flow valve and a throttle bore, thereby causing too long a delay in the pressure build-up so that malfunctions result in the fluid circuit. This type of device has a larger volume and the filling thereof is particularly slow and disadvantageous to use.